1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display and a control method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the liquid crystal display (LCD), people demand a higher resolution for the LCD. Because the resolution is increased, the number of the data lines required for performing an output control is more and more. In order to reduce the number of the data lines of an LCD chip, a multiplexer (MUX) switching method is utilized to charge multiple sub-pixels having different colors using a same data line
In a conventional 1:2 MUX mode liquid crystal display, two different control signals MUX_1 and MUX_2 are required to control the switching of data lines. At the same time, two different clock signals CLK_1 and CLK_2 are required to control the outputting of scanning lines. In order to make the liquid crystal display to be displayed normally, each of the control signals MUX_1 and MUX_2 has to be maintained in a fixed frequency. Besides, the control signals MUX_1 and MUX_2 have to be maintained with a certain relationship in a turning-on frequency and a sequence with respect to the scanning lines controlled by the clock signals CLK_1 and CLK_2.
Because in the conventional art, the control signal MUX_1, the control signal MUX_2, the clock signal CLK_1 and the lock signal CLK_2 are all input signals, and using a separate and independent controlling method to realize. In order to ensure a normal display of the LCD, in a real manufacturing process, a lot of time is spend to adjust a relative matching relationship of a timing sequence of the four inputted signals, which is harmful to a high efficiency production of the LCD.